Hollywood heights, forever and always
by Darkheartrockster
Summary: This story continues where season 1 ended in the plane to New York , I am not English and this is my first story! I don't mind what you think about it stop reviewing bad! If you don't like it just shut up! I decided to continue thanks to the very supportive reviews and messages! From now I make my own decisions and don't ask my readers for help because that gives trouble!
1. Chapter 1 continue where it ended

This story continues where the last episode ended (in the privet jet)

* In the privet jet *

**Loren:** Eddie, I want to ask you something

**Eddie:** Loren?, what is going on?

**Loren:** I want you to perform with me at this gig in New York

**Kelly**: But Loren!?

**Loren:** No Kelly it is my performance if I want Eddie to perform with me, I want Eddie to perform with me!

**Eddie:** Loren are you sure you want this? I mean the world just found out I am still alive so don't you think we should wait with performances?

**Loren:** No I want this and it is my performance

**Eddie:** If this is what you want, I am okay with it

**Loren:** Thank you Eddie!

**Pilot:** we are about to takeoff please buckle yourself and put your seat back to the normal position

_-Everybody buckled themselves and the plan was taking off -_

* at the airport *

**Eddie:** look Loren! There is a limo for us to bring us to the hotel.

**Loren:** just for us two?

**Eddie (laughed):** yes babe, just for the two of us!

**Loren:** wow I can't imagine this I want to get in the limo now!

_- Loren ran like a little child to the limo pulling Eddie at his arm with her. Eddie was looking helpless but none of the people with them helped him, they where just laughing. -_

* in the limo *

_- As soon as Eddie and Loren got in the limo Eddie pulled Loren on his lap, and started kissing her. -_

**Loren:** hmmmm, Eddie?

**Eddie:** shhhhh, what is wrong?

**Loren:** I am nervous...

**Eddie: **for what? you are going to do great!

**Loren:** I am not nervous for that... I am nervous for taking the next step...

**Eddie: **I don't want you to rush this, I am ready when you are!

**Loren (smiled):** thank you I knew you would understand!

**Loren:** But thanks for mentioning the concert now I am nervous about that one too!

**Eddie (laughing):** you are going to do great babe.

**Loren: **Eddie?

**Eddie: **yes babe?

**Loren: **I love you.

**Eddie: **back at cha.

_-Loren smiled just like the first time she told him too soon she loved him, but now she knows he loves her to. Eddie pulled her closer to him, Loren looked him in the eyes and pulled him into a kiss-_

* * *

So this is my first story!

i hope you like it!

so what do you guys think? Does Loren need to be ready for the next step? do Leah and Jeremy need to income back in this story? Chloe and Tyler back in the story? Ian back in the story? Adrianna, Phil and Melissa back in the story? Daphne, max, Nora,Ellie and the whole don is killed case in the story please review and tell me!


	2. Chapter 2 you can't change fate

* in the limo *

_-Loren was a sleep in Eddie's arms, Eddie was just looking at her and he smiled.-_

**Eddie (whispering):** Loren?

_-Loren woke up-_

**Loren (still a bit sleepy):** yes Eddie?

**Eddie: **wake up.. We are at the hotel.

**Loren: **hmmm I am just to sleepy to walk...

**Eddie: **don't worry babe, I will carry you

**Loren (smiled):** thank you Eddie, I love you.

**Eddie (smiled): **forever and always

* outside *

_-Nora and Max came out of the limo behind them a few minutes later the limo from Kelly and Jake came. When Kelly and Jake saw Eddie and Loren they immediately went to them)-_

**Kelly: **okay Loren we are early, so we can do your outfit fitting today! I already called the stylists.

**Eddie: **Kelly, please can't you see how tired Loren is?

**Kelly: **but, this is...

_-Eddie didn't let her finish her sentence, he just interrupted her-_

**Eddie (smirking): **no Kelly, Loren and I are going to our hotel room and if you need us, we can help you TOMORROW!

**Kelly (angry): **but Eddie you can't decide for Loren!

**Loren: **yes he can, and he is right. Please I am so tired!

**Nora: **Kelly, you can take me to the clothes and I will pick stuff that Loren would wear, I know exactly what my baby always wears and what her style is!

**Loren: **thank you mom, I appreciate that.

**Kelly: **fine!

**Jake: **why don't we just check in the hotel?! I don't understand why we are arguing outside!

**Max: **jake is completely right, now the paparazzi can just take millions of pictures from us arguing! Like that makes sense...

_- they all went inside the hotel -_

* in the hotel *

**Jake: **we have booked the whole upper story of this hotel on the name; Madsen management.

**Receptionist: **OMG! THAT IS EDDIE DURAN!

**Jake: **yes that is Eddie Duran, can you please give us the keys to the rooms on the upper story?

**Receptionist: **sure!

_-the receptionist gave them all the keys and they went to the elevator-_

* in the elevator *

**Loren's phone:** bzzzzzz bzzzzzz bzzzzz...

**Mel:**

OMGOMGOMG, my parents are okay with me going to New York! I am coming tomorrow!

**Loren:**

Hey Mel this is Eddie Loren is a sleep, but cool that you are coming! Is Adam coming with you?

**Mel: **

No, we broke up because of him going to NYU and I am staying in LA.

**Loren (but Eddie is still texting on her phone):**

Oh I am sorry for you!

**Mel:**

It is okay Eddie, I am fine.

**Loren (but Eddie is still texting on her phone):**

Okay see you tomorrow in New York!

**Mel:**

See you tomorrow!

_-Loren was waking up again-_

**Loren (still a bit sleepy):** was that my phone?

**Eddie: **yes babe, Mel is coming tomorrow to New York.

**Loren (almost asleep again):** okay, is Adam coming to?

**Eddie:**no they broke up.

**Loren (not realizing what Eddie said because she was to tired): **okay...

_-the elevator stopped and everybody got out and went to their room-_

_-Eddie and Loren went into their room, Eddie laid Loren on the bed very careful, and went to bed- _

* in LA _* Chloe's house* _*

**Chloe: **you know Tyler I am done with you!

**Tyler:** what!? Again!? How many times will you dump me!?

**Chloe:** I just found an other guy with fame and money!

**Tyler:** Chlo, is that all you care about?

**Chloe: **Ty, you know I do this for us!

**Tyler (very sad): **you broke my heart, Chlo.

**Chloe: **come on Tyler, aren't you used to it now?

**Tyler: **no! I am done with you it is over, I am not coming back to you when you "need" me again!

**Chloe: **Ty! I do this...

_- Tyler interrupted her-_

**Tyler: **yeah, yeah, you do this for us. But have you ever thought how this feels for me?

**Chloe:** ehmm...

**Tyler (very sad): **exactly, that is what I thought... I am done with you, you really broke my heart...

_-with those words he walked away and left the house-_

* * *

_So what do you think!?_

_should I let Eddie take the next step and ask her to marry her? Should I bring Adriana and Phil back in the story? But let Adriana change and be nicer?_

_please review and tell me if you have options for in the story!_


	3. Chapter 3 falling in love again

*back in LA *in Chloe's house* *

- Tyler lefted Chloe alone, Chloe didn't know how to respond on Tyler. As soon as Tyler was gone she threw with everything she could reach.-

Chloe: HOW CAN HE DO THIS TO ME!?

- a hot and long man just came in to the appartement-

Man: do what to you?  
Chloe: George! What are you doing here?  
George: I came to see my girl!  
Chloe: awh how sweet are you?!  
George: but you didn't answered my question; do what to you?  
Chloe: oh ehm, the fotagrafer from my modeling job just decided to fire me! He thought I am going to ask LOREN TATE, that little teeny bopper ruins everything for me!  
George: calm down Chlo bear...

-Chloe looked at George and "attacked" him with a passionate kiss, she began to rip his clothes of body, George did the same to Chloe-

* in New York *next day* *

-Loren woke up in eddies arms, she smiled she loves waking up in his arms. She looked at him and gave him a kiss on his head. Eddie woke up, he smiled he love waking up with Loren in his arms, he gave her a passionate kiss. Loren got out of the bed and decided to make them breakfast-

Eddie: look at you domestic goddes!  
Loren (laughing): I am just making toast with peanut butter!  
Eddie: you are still my domestic goddes!

Loren's thoughts  
I think I am finally ready for the next step, I love him and I am sure I will never leave him. After his "death" our relationship only got stronger.

Eddie's thoughts  
I think I am ready for taking the next step with Loren, after I thought I lost her our relationship got stronger, I am going to ask her to marry me!

back in reality

Eddie: Loren what are you thinking about?  
Loren: you  
Eddie: really, and what are you thinking about, when you are thinking about me?  
Loren: this,

- Loren walked to him and gave him a passionate kiss, while kissing she pushed Eddie on the bed. She laid on him while kissing. Eddie broke the kiss-

Eddie: Loren are you sure?  
Loren: never been so sure.

-Loren started kissing him again. She ripped of his shirt and Eddie hers -

* at Jakes office *

-Tyler walked in to Jakes office, he saw a girl talking to Steven, Jakes assistant.-

Girl: but I really need a manager  
Steven: I am sorry Kimberly, mr. Madsen isn't in LA right now. Can I give him a message?  
Kimberly: sure, tell him that I am Kimberly Tate and I need a manager for my acting career.  
Steven: wait, Tate? As in family from Loren Tate?  
Kimberly: there is a possibility I am her twin-sister...  
Tyler: hey

- Kimberly turned around and looked at him. Tyler looks in to her eyes and he feels like he has fallen in love for the first time -

Tyler's thoughts  
she is so pretty and seems so nice, I think I fell in love for the first time...

Kimberly's thoughts  
he seems nice and ain't bad looking, I think I fell in love for the first time...


	4. Chapter 4 confusion

*back in New York*eddie and Loren's hotel room* *

- somebody knocked on the door -

Eddie: I'm coming!

- Eddie putted his sweatpants on and went to the door-

Person: hey Eddie!  
Eddie: hey Mel!

- Loren came to the door in her underwear and one of Eddie's shirts -

Mel: okay I don't know what happened, but Loren. I want details!  
Loren (laughing): funny Mel! Very funny! But what are you doing here?  
Mel: didn't Eddie tell you? I texted you I would come and Eddie answered!  
Loren: Eddie! Why didn't you tell me!?  
Eddie: I did but you where to sleepy to remember!  
Loren: where is Adam?  
Mel: what do you remember about what Eddie told you yesterday?  
Loren: did Eddie tell me something yesterday?  
Eddie: I think she was to much a sleep...  
Mel: me and Adam broke up, because of him going to NYU and I am going to stay in LA...  
Loren: I am so sorry for you!  
Mel: don't, I think I didn't love Adam that much anymore...

* back in LA * Jakes office* *

Kimberly: hey I am Kimberly!  
Tyler: I am Tyler, do you want to get some lunch with me?  
Kimberly: where?  
Tyler: Rumor?  
Kimberly: sure!  
Steven: Tyler, what are you doing here?  
Tyler: I want to apologize to Eddie and Loren for being a giant jerk.  
Steven: well, they are in New York so I can't help you.  
Tyler: well okay, then come on Kimberly lets go to Rumor!  
Kimberly: Okay, I am hungry!

* back in New York * Eddie and Loren's hotel room* *

Eddie's phone: pling!

Ian:  
Hey mate, I am on my way to New York!

Eddie:  
What!? You could have told me first before you went to New York! :/

Ian:  
I am standing in front of your hotel room door... -.-

Eddie:  
Sure Ian, now I need to let you in? :)

Ian (screaming): THAT COULD BE EASIER THAN TEXTING MATE!

-Eddie opened the door, Ian came in and saw Loren. Loren was still in her underwear and one of Eddie's shirts. She was talking to Mel-

Eddie: and you had to scream so the whole hotel could hear you?  
Ian: otherwise you wouldn't let me in!  
Eddie: hmmmm, next time I won't let you in okay?  
Ian: mate, who is that girl and what happened?  
Eddie (smirking): that is Loren and I did nothing to her!  
Ian: owh, the vally girl?  
Eddie: no! Loren, her name is Loren!

/BONK BONK\

-somebody knocked on the door-

Eddie: I am coming!  
Person: hey Eduardo, I got some interesting news!  
Eddie: sure, Jake and that is so important, that you need to knock on our door so early in the morning?  
Jake: yes!  
Loren: well what is the interesting news?

-Jake looked at Loren, Loren was still in her underwear and Eddie's shirt-

Jake (smirking): Eddie what did you do to Loren?  
Eddie & Loren: why does everybody keep asking that?  
Jake: ohw, just a question...  
Eddie (sarcastic): what is the interesting news?  
Jake: Steven called, a girl came in my office this morning, for a manager for her acting jobs.  
Eddie: so?  
Jake: the girl is named Kimberly Tate.  
Loren: wait, TATE?  
Jake: the girl claimed she is your twin-sister...  
Loren: I don't believe I have a twin-sister, if I had one I should have know her...

-somebody just came into the room-

Person: I can explain that!  
Loren: so I do have a twin-sister?  
Eddie: please, Nora explain, I am very confused now...

So what do you think?  
What does Nora need to say?  
Is Kimberly really Loren's twin-sister or does she just uses it as a way to get to the top?  
Should Eddie ask Loren to marry him?  
Should Max ask Nora to marry him?  
What do you think about the step Loren took, should I make Loren early pregnant or after they got married (eventually)?


	5. Chapter 5 more confusion and an enemy

* back in LA * in Rumor* *  
Tyler: did somebody ever told you, that you are very attractive?  
Kimberly (smiling and blushing): yes, you a few seconds ago  
Tyler: so you are an actress?  
Kimberly: yes, but I like dancing to. And I think I would like to become a model, just like that beautiful women, Chloe Carter.  
Tyler: you don't want to be like Chloe...  
Kimberly: why not?  
Tyler: she has a terrible personality...  
Kimberly: I meant as successful and beautiful as Chloe Carter, I want to keep my own personality...! But how do you know who she is?  
Tyler: we dated, but she dumped me every time again for a rich and successful dude who can lift her to the top, she claims she does that for "us". But I am done with her. And I believe I fell in love for the first time...  
Kimberly: with who?  
Tyler: with you!  
Kimberly (blushing): I believe I am in love with you too...  
-Tyler leaned in and gave her a kiss-  
* back in New York * in Eddie and Loren's hotel room* *  
- Kelly came into the room-  
Kelly: hey Loren you have a outfit fitting in 2 hours and a repetition in 4 hours, you are still sure about Eddie performing with you?...  
Loren: Kelly not now!...  
Kelly: woah, I feel an awkward situation I think I get going...  
-Kelly ran out the room, Max came into the room-  
Max: hey guys, how are you? Did you sleep well?  
Loren: eh Max...  
Max: woah, i feel an awkward situation... I better get going!  
-Max started to run out of the room, but Eddie blocked the door-  
Eddie: no, I think you should stay...  
Max: what is going on?  
Loren: my mom is going to explain why, there is a girl who claims she is my twin sister...  
Max: what?! Nora please explain!  
Nora: well...  
* back in LA * in Tyler's apartment * *  
/BONK BONK\  
- somebody knocked on the door, Tyler putted on some sweatpants really quick-  
Tyler: who is it?  
Person: me!  
Tyler: Chloe what are you doing here?  
Chloe: I am her for you! Now open the door!  
-Tyler mentioned to Kimberly that she should put on some clothes. Kimberly putted one of Tyler's shirts on. Tyler smiled and opened the door-  
Chloe: WHO IS THAT?!  
Tyler: my GIRLFRIEND Kimberly TATE  
Chloe: GIRLFRIEND?! And her name is TATE?! You are dating one of those stupid VALLY GIRLS!? And she is family from that miserable LOREN TATE too?  
Tyler: yeah, and she is Loren's twin-sister!  
Kimberly: woah, you are Chloe Carter!  
-Chloe looked at Kimberly and saw her in her underwear and one of Tyler's shirts-  
Chloe: TYLER! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER!?  
Tyler: that is none of you business.  
Chloe: UGH!  
/BAM\  
-Tyler slammed the door in Chloe's face, and left her on the hallway standing there..-  
Kimberly: Ty, that was so sweet!  
Tyler: thank you Kimmy, you know I don't love that PIECE OF CRAP anymore!  
-He said piece of crap so hard Chloe could here him-  
Chloe's thoughts:  
This isn't over I am going to ruin those Tate girls!  
And Tyler! I will make sure they have no career left after I am done with them! And then Eddie is mine again!  
*outside the building where Tyler lives*  
Paparazzi 1: hey Mrs. Carter what are you doing here doesn't Tyler live here?  
Paparazzi 2: I thought you and Tyler are over?  
Paparazzi 3: yeah he has a new girlfriend, she is an actress and dancer and model.  
Chloe: me and Tyler are still friends but if you could excuse me?!  
-Chloe walked to her car-  
* in Tyler's apartment*  
Tyler: so where wore we?  
Kimberly: here...  
-she ripped of his clothes and started kissing him passionate-  
Tyler (out of breath): Ki...mb...er...ly...  
Kimberly: yeah?  
Tyler: I never liked someone so much as you!  
Kimberly: I love you...  
Tyler: I love you to!

So what should Nora tell them?  
Should I let Chloe arrested because of Tyler telling about the Katy Duran accident?  
Tyler become friends with Eddie and Loren?  
How about Mel and Ian?  
Do I need to bring Leah and Jeremy back up?


	6. Chapter 6 everything is clear

* in Tyler's apartment *

Tyler: where do you live?

Kimberly: in Texas with my uncle and aunt, so I am staying in an hotel...

Tyler: Kimmy, why don't you come live with me?

Kimberly: here?

Tyler: yeah why not?

Kimberly: Ty, I love you but this apartment is hideous...

Tyler: then we are going to look for an other one!

Kimberly: I know one...

Tyler: where?

Kimberly: in the same building where Eddie and Loren Duran live...

Tyler: isn't that one very expensive?

Kimberly: yeah but I have loads of money, I had a few modeling jobs and acting jobs and I saved the money. My uncle and aunt gave me a lot money to, because they are very rich.

Tyler: then we are going to buy it!

Kimberly: yeah, but..

Tyler: but what?!

Kimberly: I want different furniture too...

Tyler: as long as you have money for that, I am okay with it!

Kimberly: then let's go to the real-estate manager!

Tyler: wait now!?

Kimberly: yeah why not?

Tyler: well let's go then!

* outside*

Paparazzi 1: Tyler is that your new girlfriend?

Paparazzi 2: are you and Chloe still friends?

Paparazzi 3: what is her name?

Tyler: yes, this is my new girlfriend; Kimberly. And no I am done with Chloe and I never want to see her again!

* back in New York * Eddie and Loren's hotel room * *

Nora: well, Loren I was with Trent you know that. I married him and got pregnant. We found out I was pregnant of a twin, we decided that we couldn't even really take care of one child. So the last born of the twin would go to my brother and his wife who couldn't get kids...

Loren: and you never told me that?!

Nora: I never told you because I was afraid you would go an look for her!

Eddie: now she doesn't have to look for her doesn't she?

Loren: mom you better get going, I think you should talk to my twin-sister...

Nora: can't I stay to see your performance?

Loren: no, just go back to LA and talk to her.

Eddie: pop, will you go with her? To make sure she talks to the girl?

Max: yes I will...

-everybody left Eddie and Loren alone. Loren was confused...-

Loren: how could this happen?

Eddie: she wanted to protect you!

Loren: I am not her little girl anymore!

Eddie: everything will be alright babe, I promise!

* in the plane to LA*

Max: Nora why didn't you tell her?

Nora: I didn't want Loren to know about this horrible thing I did!

Max: but now she is really mad at you!

Nora (crying): I know

Max: shhhh, everything will be okay!

* in LA * at Jakes office* *

Nora: Steven did you get Kimberly's number?

Steven: yes, why?

Max: could you give it to us?

Steven: sure, 07-13469864

Nora: thank you!

-Nora dialed the number. Kimberly answered the phone-

Kimberly:

Hello? This is Kimberly

Nora:

Hi Kimberly? I am Nora, your real mom...

Kimberly:

What?! How are you? Where is Loren?

Nora:

Can I talk to you?

Kimberly:

Sure! Where?

Nora:

At the MK.

Kimberly:

Okay see you later!

Max: is she coming?

Nora: yes we better get going to the MK..

Max: of course honey!

* at the MK*

Kimberly: so you are my real mom?

Nora: yes...

Kimberly: and you are my real dad?

Max: no, Nora and Trent divorced 14 years ago, when Trent left Nora and Loren suddenly. I am just Nora's boyfriend...

Kimberly: woah, what a jerk of a father do I have!

Nora: yes, but we shut him out of our lives, I think you should to...

Kimberly: so...

Nora: so...

Max: so...

Nora: ehm, Kimberly so how are you?

Kimberly: great! I am kind of a actress, dancer and model... I only need a manager...

Nora: woah..

Kimberly: and me and my boyfriend are going to live together..

Nora: who is your boyfriend?

Kimberly: Tyler Rorke.

Max: WHAT?! TYLER RORKE!?

Kimberly: he changed, sir.

Max: owh call me max. Yeah sure he changed... He is always with Chloe.

Kimberly: well this time he dumped her for real. He slammed the door right in her face!

Max: woah, he really seems to be changed, but we will see i think we will going to meet soon...

* back in New York* Eddie and Loren's hotel room*

Loren: Eddie what are you thinking about?

Eddie: I know this ain't the right time but I am thinking about you and taking the next step!

Loren: what?!

-grabbed a box, in the box was a promis ring-

Eddie: Loren, it is to soon to ask you to marry me but I want you to take this promise ring, will you take it?

Loren: YES! YES YES YES!

-Eddie kissed Loren passionate-

To see the promise ring go to my profile!


	7. Chapter 7 a surprise

* back in New York * in Eddie and Loren's hotel room* *

- Mel rushed in the hotel room-

Mel: Loren did you just scream: YES YES YES!?

Loren: yes, because...

Mel: are you engaged?

Loren: no, but...

Mel: but, you screamed: YES YES YES!

Loren: Eddie gave me this infinity promise ring!

Eddie (smiling and blushing): she is to young to marry, she is only 19

Mel: In a year 20!

Eddie: I won't marry her until she is 20, I just think that under 20 you shouldn't marry. So I need to listen to my own rules!

Loren: and I agree with Eddie. But now the world can see I am yours!

Eddie (smirking): and she is mine!

Mel: you guys are unbelievable!

* back in LA * at MK* *

Kimberly's phone: DING DONG!

Tyler:

Hey babe, where are you?

Kimberly:

At the MK with my mom, are you coming?

Tyler:

Sure! See you in a bit!

Nora: who was that?

Kimberly: Tyler, he is coming here.

Max: okay, let's see how much he is changed!

Nora: MAX!

Max: I don't like what he did, to Eddie!

Nora: well, Eddie and Chloe broke kind of up thanks to him!

Max: one thing I am thankful of...

-Tyler came in-

Tyler: so, Kimmy where is your mom?

Kimberly: here. This is Nora my mom...

Tyler: oh yeah...

Max: how can I believe you changed?

Tyler: I know stuff about Chloe you don't know and I want to tell it when Eddie and Loren are here.

Max: well, we wanted to o back to New York, so why don't you come with us?

Tyler & Kimberly: sure!

* back in New York * in the limo to Loren's outfit fitting* *

Loren's phone: bzzz... Bzzzz... Bzzzz...

Nora:

Max, your twin-sister, he boyfriend and me are heading to New York.

Loren:

So you spoke to her?

Nora:

Yes, and she wants to meet you, and her boyfriend wants to tell you and Eddie something about Chloe, we don't know what...

Loren:

Okay, I will be back with Eddie at the hotel at 3 o'clock

Nora:

Okay, see you soon!

Eddie: was that your mom?

Loren: yes...

Eddie: what is wrong?

Loren: they are coming back to New York, WITH my twin-sister.

Eddie: oh, okay...

Loren: and her boyfriend is coming too, her boyfriend wants to tell us something about Chloe we don't know...

Eddie: hmmmm, strange...

Loren: yeah, but this whole. Situation is strange...

Eddie: do you want to meet your sister?

Loren: I will give her a chance...

Eddie: that is why I love you!

* at the fitting *

Kelly: here are all the clothes we have chosen for you, but your mom said none of them fit you, so she bought some different things but I do t think you like that so...

-Loren ran to one of the racks and pulled an black one shoulder dress out o he rack she found some black pumps-

Loren: I wan to wear this!

Kelly: seriously? I thought something more edgy...

Eddie: Loren needs to wear it!

Loren: I don't want to wear those edgy clothes!

Kelly: but...

Eddie: Loren has her own style okay?!

Kelly: well, there is an rack with clothes or you to...

-Eddie chose an black v-neck shirt light jeans and dark vans-

Loren: we better get going if we want to meet our parents in time..

Eddie: yeah, see you late Kelly!

Kelly: uhm, okay?

-Eddie and Loren went to the limo-

* in the hotel*

Loren: hey mom!

Nora: hey! This is your twin, Kimberly and this is her boyfriend but you know him already I guess...

-Eddie ran to Loren and wrapped his ams around her to protect her-

Eddie: what are you doing here Tyler?

Tyler: I came with my girlfriend

Eddie: is Chloe here too then?

Tyler: no, Chloe and I broke up, for good...

Eddie: hmmm, so Kimberly is your girlfriend?

Tyler: yeah, but I need to tell you something, but I think we an better go to your hotel room..

Eddie (not trusting Tyler): okay...

-they went upstairs-

Eddie: so what do you want to tell us?

Tyler: I know who killed your mom...


	8. Chapter 8 the truth

*in New York *in Eddie and Loren's hotel room* *

Eddie: what?!

Max: what...

Tyler: I know who drove her of the road

Eddie: who?

Tyler: please, don't get mad!

Loren: why would he?!

Eddie (getting angry): did you drove her of the road?

Tyler: no, it wasn't me. But I was sitting in the car.

Eddie (angry and screaming): WHO DROVE HER OF THE ROAD!?

Tyler: it was Chloe...

Nora, Max, Loren & Eddie: WHAT?!

Tyler: she quickly left and went to the garage to fix the car. Then she sold it...

Max: I knew she was trouble...

Eddie (sad): I can't believe I almost married the women who killed my mom!

Loren: Eddie, it doesn't matter. You a done with her! You are never going to marry her so it doesn't matter!

Max: do you have prove?

Tyler: I had but she destroyed it...

Eddie: I will make sure she will come in jail, no matter what!

-max, Nora, Kimberly and Tyler left the hotel room.-

-Eddie started crying, Loren walked to him. He collapsed in her arms-

Loren: Eddie...

Eddie: I can't believe I almost married her!

Loren: Eddie, it doesn't matter!

Eddie: it does!

Loren: it is okay!

Eddie: no! She has to go to jail!

Loren: she will, I am sure!

Eddie: I can't believe I ever loved her!

Loren: you didn't love Chloe, you loved somebody who didn't even exist!

Eddie: what do you mean?

Loren: she lied about everything!

Eddie: you're right! Thank you I already feel better! I love you Loren!

Loren: forever and always!

*in Tyler and Kimberly's hotel room*

Kimberly: is it true what you said?

Tyler: yes...

Kimberly: why didn't you told the police?

Tyler: because I thought I loved Chloe...

Kimberly: I understand, love does crazy things...

*in max and Nora's hotel room*

-max started crying, and collapsed on the couch-

Nora: max...

Max: I can't believe it!

Nora: it is okay!

Max: I am actually not sad, more glad the person who did it is going to get arrested.

Nora: I am so happy that you know who did it!

Max: I will put Joe on this he will investigate this whole thing!

-max grabbed his phone and dialed Joe's number-

Joe:

Hello?

Max:

Hi Joe! It is Max!

Joe:

What can I do for you Max?

Max:

Could you reopen the case on the car accident?

Joe:

Why?

Max:

I know who killed Katy...

Joe:

That helps! Who?

Max:

Chloe Carter or as I should say, Cynthia Kowalski...

Joe:

I am right on it!

Max:

Okay, bye Joe!

Joe:

You will hear from me soon!

Nora: is Joe going to help?

Max: yes, I am sure she is in jail within a year!


	9. Chapter 9 the concert

* in Eddie and Loren's hotel room*  
-Eddie was playing on his guitar-  
Loren: what are you doing?  
Eddie: I wrote a song  
Loren: can I hear it?  
Eddie: sure!  
Eddie:  
Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago,  
I was in your sights, you got me alone.  
You found me.  
You found me.  
You found me.  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that,  
And when I fell hard, you took a step back.  
Without me  
Without me  
Without me  
And he's long gone, when he's next to me,  
And I realize, the blame is on me.  
'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in.  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been.  
So you put me down.  
Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in.  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been.  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.  
Oh, Oh  
Trouble, Trouble, Trouble.  
Oh, Oh  
Trouble, Trouble, Trouble.  
No apologies, he'll never see you cry,  
Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why.  
You're drowning  
You're drowning  
You're drowning  
Now I heard you moved on, from whispers on the street,  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be.  
And now I see,  
now I see,  
now I see.  
He was long gone when he with me,  
And I realize the joke is on me.  
Chorus  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in,  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been,  
So you put me down.  
Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in,  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been,  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.  
Oh, Oh  
Trouble, Trouble, Trouble.  
Oh, Oh  
Trouble, Trouble, Trouble.  
And the saddest fear, comes creeping in,  
That you never loved me, or her, or anyone, or anything, yeaaaa.  
Chorus  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in,  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been,  
So you put me down.  
Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in (knew right there x2).  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been.  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.  
Oh, Oh  
Trouble, Trouble, Trouble.  
Oh, Oh  
Trouble, Trouble, Trouble.  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in.  
Trouble, trouble, trouble.  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in.  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
Loren: it is about Chloe isn't it?  
Eddie: yes... This is my way to get over it...  
Loren (smiling): mine to...  
-Kelly ran into the room-  
Kelly: okay Loren! Time to get ready for your concert!  
Loren (sarcastic): sure! Fun!  
Eddie: I will be there the whole time!  
Loren: thank you!  
Kelly: yeah, yeah.. "I love you!, I love you to! Kiss kiss"  
-Eddie and Loren laughed...-  
Eddie: like you never did the same!  
Kelly: well...  
Loren: see?  
Kelly: no I never did the same! Now let's go!  
*the concert *  
-Loren was very nervous-  
Eddie: babe, you are going to do great! And I am with you!  
Loren: oh yeah!  
Kelly: you need to go on stage!  
*on stage*  
Loren: hi everyone!  
Crowd: HEY LOREN!  
-Eddie came on stage-  
Crowd: EDDIE! HE IS BACK!  
Eddie: yes an I am never going!  
Loren: this is a duet we are going to sing!  
We never would've met  
We never would've a chance  
If there was no music  
I probaly would left  
We never would of never danced  
If there was no music  
If there was no music  
If-if there was no music  
If there was no music, music, music (x2)  
Listen up, listen up right here  
The music would dissappear  
Bruno couldn't catch a grenade  
The radio wouldn't now what to play  
We never would've met  
We never would've a chance  
If there was no music  
I probaly would left  
We never would of never danced  
If there was no music  
If there was no music  
If-if there was no music  
If there was no music, music, music (x2)  
Listen up, listen up c'mon  
Dj got me out of jazz  
How would you ever get your fitness on  
If the music's gone  
We'd be so lost  
Listen up, listen up to this  
It'll be the reason to pump up your fist  
Pump, pump your fist  
And does the night exist?  
We never would've met  
We never would've a chance  
If there was no music  
I probaly would left  
We never would of never danced  
If there was no music  
If there was no music  
If-if there was no music  
If there was no music, music, music (x2)  
If there was no -Nananana- (no music) -Nananana- ohohhhoh (no music)  
If there was no music!  
Loren: now I am going to sing mars!  
Crowd: YEAH!  
Loren:  
They tell me it's nice this time of year  
down on earth  
But my heads been in the clouds  
I'm acting weird  
and lost for words  
Falling like the stars,  
I'm falling fast and hard  
for something out of reach  
I could be there  
but you wouldn't see me  
Hover in the air,  
like I'm just a daydream,  
Oh  
Why does it feel so far  
Close enough to touch  
but, you're looking through me  
In the same room a smile away  
feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be mars  
Never been bound by gravity  
but I am now  
You have made a human out of me  
and pulled me down  
Falling like the stars,  
I'm falling fast and hard for  
something I can't reach  
I could be there but  
you wouldn't see me  
Hover in the air, like  
I'm just a daydream,  
Oh  
Why does it feel so far  
Close enough to touch  
but, you're looking through me  
In the same room a smile away  
feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be mars  
Oh, It might as well be mars  
Might as well be another galaxy  
Calling long distance from a star  
I could be there  
but you wouldn't see me  
Hover in the air  
like I'm just a daydream  
Oh  
Why does it feel so far  
Close enough to touch  
but you're looking through me  
In the same room a smile away  
feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be mars  
Might as well be mars  
Might as well be mars  
Loren: does Eddie need to sing a solo song to?  
Crowd: YEAH!  
Eddie: okay! This is a new song I wrote this morning! It is called I knew you were trouble!  
Eddie:  
Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago,  
I was in your sights, you got me alone.  
You found me.  
You found me.  
You found me.  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that,  
And when I fell hard, you took a step back.  
Without me  
Without me  
Without me  
And he's long gone, when he's next to me,  
And I realize, the blame is on me.  
'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in.  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been.  
So you put me down.  
Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in.  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been.  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.  
Oh, Oh  
Trouble, Trouble, Trouble.  
Oh, Oh  
Trouble, Trouble, Trouble.  
No apologies, he'll never see you cry,  
Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why.  
You're drowning  
You're drowning  
You're drowning  
Now I heard you moved on, from whispers on the street,  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be.  
And now I see,  
now I see,  
now I see.  
He was long gone when he with me,  
And I realize the joke is on me.  
Chorus  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in,  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been,  
So you put me down.  
Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in,  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been,  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.  
Oh, Oh  
Trouble, Trouble, Trouble.  
Oh, Oh  
Trouble, Trouble, Trouble.  
And the saddest fear, comes creeping in,  
That you never loved me, or her, or anyone, or anything, yeaaaa.  
Chorus  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in,  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been,  
So you put me down.  
Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in (knew right there x2).  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been.  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.  
Oh, Oh  
Trouble, Trouble, Trouble.  
Oh, Oh  
Trouble, Trouble, Trouble.  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in.  
Trouble, trouble, trouble.  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in.  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
-the crowd cheered-

* * *

The first song is called I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift.  
The second song is if there was no music by Cody Longo and Brittany Underwood.  
The third song is mars by Brittany underwood  
The fourth song is again I knew you were trouble by Tailor Swift.


	10. Chapter 10 in a rush

*at the stage*

Loren: this was our performance!

Eddie: now we make room for: BRUNO MARS!

-Eddie and Loren ran of stage-

Kelly: you guys were amazing!

Eddie: yeah Loren, you did great!

Loren: I did?

Kelly: yes! I had a call from the record label, they want five more songs from both of you, and then they want to put you on your as soon as possible!

Loren: really!

Kelly: yes!

Loren: this is so exciting!

-Eddie wrapped his arms around Loren and smiled-

Kelly: we need to get back to the hotel, our plane leaves in 2 hours!

Loren: really? That fast!

Eddie: well we better get going to pack then!

-they stepped in the limo-

*at Eddie and Loren's hotel room *

Loren: Eddie! Did you see my necklace with the arrow on it?

Eddie: the one you always wear?

Loren: yes! Me and my mom have the same one, we always wear it. Just to be connected to each other...

Eddie: but how could you loose it then?

Loren: Kelly wanted me to take it of...

Eddie: isn't it at the concert venue then?

Loren: NO!

Eddie: we better get going back then!

-they went outside, Eddie called and the limo came. The rest came to they stepped in their limos to. But they went to the airport...-

*in the limo*

Loren: can't this thing go harder?

Eddie: we are in the centre of New York of course not!

Loren: I hope I can find it!

Eddie: sure you will!

*at the airport*

Kelly: where is the limo with Loren and Eddie?

Nora: aren't they here yet?

Jake: No!

Max: where could they be?

Tyler: the plane leaves in 30 minutes!

Kimberly: I call them!

-Kimberly dialed Loren's number-

*at Loren's dressing room*

Loren: where is it?

Eddie: is it this one?

Loren: yes! Oh Eddie you are...

Eddie (smirking): great! I know!

Loren: OMG, you are so aleck...

Loren's phone: hey pick up your phone! Hey pick up your pho...

Loren:

You are speaking to Loren!

Kimberly:

Where are you?!

Loren:

We are at my dressing room at the concert venue!

Kimberly:

Why?

Loren:

I lost my necklace and we figured it could be here! And it was here!

Kimberly:

But the plane leaves in 30 minutes!

Loren:

What!? We will rush to the airport!

Kimberly:

Okay, but really fast!

Loren:

Bye!

Eddie: what is wrong?

Loren: we need to be at the airport within 30 minutes, or the plane leaves without us...

Eddie: F***K!

Loren: EDDIE!

Eddie: sorry babe, normally I don't react like this!

Loren: I understand, but we need to rush now!

* in the limo*

Loren: 20 minutes left!

Eddie: chauffeur could you go faster?

Chauffeur: uhm, not here in the centre of New York...

Eddie: but...

Chauffeur: I just can't...

*In the plane*

Nora: the have 10 minutes left they should hurry!

Max: Nora calm down!

Nora: I can't!

*in the limo*

Eddie: why aren't we moving?

Chauffeur: an accident happened and we can't go anywhere...

Loren: what?!

Eddie: 8 minutes left?

Loren: how far is I walking?

Chauffeur: about 5-10 minutes...

Loren & Eddie: we just take the risk...

Chauffeur: okay, your choice...

-they opened the door, and started running-

* * *

Will they make it on time?

thank you for all the reviews and support!


	11. Chapter 11 to late

*in the plane*  
Pilot: plane is ready for take of  
Nora: what?!  
Pilot: please buckle yourself to your seat we are going to leave!  
Jake: they didn't made it...  
Kimberly: how couldn't they, make it?  
Tyler: babe, it doesn't matter. I am sure hey will take an plane later this week...  
Max: it is the only thing possible...  
-the plane left-  
Loren:NO!  
Eddie: we are to late...  
Loren: now what?  
Eddie: we could take a break from work and have a little vacation. And then take the plane later this week...  
Loren: owh, that works for me! I am soooo tired and I think a few days not working and just spending with you are perfect!  
Eddie: okay, well lets go back to the hotel... We will tell jake and the rest later!  
Loren: as long as I can spend time with you!  
-she pulled him close and kissed him-  
Loren: ehh, Eddie?  
Eddie: yes babe?  
Loren: we walked, to the airport... How do we get back? Our limo is still stuck in the tragic I guess...  
Eddie: wow, ehm I haven't thought about that one... I guess we should walk then...  
-they sighed-  
*in the plane*  
Jake: Eddie texted me, they are taking a break for 2 days from work and stay in New York. They will take a plane later this week.  
Nora: noooooooo!  
Max: what is wrong?  
Nora: I will miss my little girl...  
Max: and you don't think I would miss my, little boy?  
-everybody laughed-  
Mel: they probably did this on purpose...  
Ian: I don't think so Eddie isn't like this...  
-Mel came closer with her face-  
Mel: I think they do  
-Ian came closer with his face-  
Ian: I think they don't  
-Mel came closer-  
Mel: they do!  
-Ian came closer  
Ian: they don't!  
-they looked in each others eyes and realized how close they were o each other. Than Ian pulled Mel's face closer. And they kissed-  
Ian: I think I have feelings...  
Mel: I think I have those feelings too...  
Ian: well I like you a lot...  
Mel: then I think we fit great together...  
-Mel pulled him in a kiss-


	12. Chapter 12 all over again

*at the hotel*

Loren: I can't believe we walked to the hotel!

Eddie: I know right? My feet are useless for a couple days so we can't go anywhere!

Loren: I am sure I can entertain myself with you in this hotel room!

-she pushed him on the bed and ripped of his clothes. She started kissing him-

*next morning*

Loren: I feel like I barrenly slept...

Eddie: well that is kind of the truth...

Loren: touché...

-Eddie laughed-

Loren: but I don't mind doing it all over again...

Eddie: owh, I don't mind either...

-they ripped of each others clothes again-

*in LA*at MK*

-max and Nora where cleaning the bar, Kimberly came in with Mel-

Kimberly: mom?

Nora: yes, Kimberly?

Kimberly: do you want to go with me an Mel to buy furniture and stuff for my new apartment?

Nora: sure! Well, max do you mind?

Max: of course not! Go!

Nora: thank you Max!

-Nora gave him a kiss and they left-

*at the hotel*

-Loren was writing a song-

Eddie: what are you doing?

Loren: I was writing a song...

Eddie: woah, you've got inspired!

Loren (laughed): yeah, do you want to hear it?

Eddie: sure!

Loren: it is called all over again!

Loren:

Yeah yeah, oh yeah)

Still got that same look that sets me off.

Guess there's just something about you.

I got these feelings can't let 'em show

'cause I wouldn't let you go.

I shouldn't have let you go.

You asked me for closure before and girl I told you it's over, it's over,

It's not over.

So here we go again.

[Chorus:]

It's like I'm falling in love all over again.

For the first time and I know that it feels right.

I think I'm falling in love all over again.

Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left.

On the right, right, right.

To the back, back, back

On the side, side, side.

To the left, left, left.

On the right, right, right.

To the back, back, back

On the side, side, side.

Tonight.

I know I try to not face the truth, but no one can love me like you do.

Your love is static, it pulls me in like a song when it first begins,

I just don't wanna let you end (No)

You just take me over and you are my controller.

I told ya, I told ya, told ya, I'm ready to go again (Yeah)

[Chorus:]

It's like I'm falling in love all over again.

For the first time and I know that it feels right.

I think I'm falling in love all over again.

Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left.

On the right, right, right.

To the back, back, back

On the side, side, side.

To the left, left, left.

On the right, right, right.

To the back, back, back

On the side, side, side.

Tonight.

Baby there's something that you did that holds me on.

Maybe there's something that just keeps me from moving on.

The moment I see you, I know it's going to be you, I got this figured out.

(Ooh)

[Chorus:]

It's like I'm falling in love all over again.

For the first time and I know that it feels right.

I think I'm falling in love all over again.

Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left.

On the right, right, right.

To the back, back, back

On the side, side, side.

To the left, left, left.

On the right, right, right.

To the back, back, back

On the side, side, side.

Tonight.

(Ay, ay, ay, ay. All over again, all over again, yeah)

(Ay, ay, ay, ay. All over again, all over again oh yeah)

(Over again, ooh)

All over again

Eddie (laughed): I know where that inspiration got from!

Loren: our fans doesn't need to know that!

Eddie: yeah, you are right!


	13. Chapter 13 I love you

*at New York *  
Loren: are you done packing?  
Eddie: calm down, Loren... Why the rush?  
Loren: I don't want to miss the plane again!  
Eddie: calm down we have 2 more hours we will be on time!  
Loren: are you sure?  
Eddie: never been so sure!  
-Eddie pulled Loren in a passionate kiss-  
*in LA*  
Nora: Max, it is Eddie's birthday next week right?  
Max: yeah, but he asked me to do nothing, he just want to spend the day with Loren...  
Nora: it is okay, why don't we ask him out for dinner the next day? Then we celebrated a little bit!  
Max: oh, Nora you always know how to make me happy!  
Nora (smirking): I know I am great!  
Max: don't be so aleck!  
Nora: you have to admit it!  
Max: no!  
Nora: admit it!  
Max: no  
-max tried to pull her in a kiss-  
Nora: first, you have to admit it!  
Max: you really want to win don't you?  
Nora: the curse of the Tate girls! ADMIT IT!  
Max: okay, okay. You are great!  
Nora: see!?  
Max (smirking): can I now have my kiss?  
Nora (laughing): of course  
-they kissed each other passionate-  
*in the plane*  
-Eddie was writing a song-  
Loren: what are you doing?  
Eddie: I am writing a new song, do y want to hear it?  
Loren: yes!  
-Eddie grabbed his guitar-  
Eddie:  
You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you  
[Chorus]  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh  
But that's what makes you beautiful  
So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you  
[Chorus]  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh  
But that's what makes you beautiful  
[Bridge]  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
You don't know you're beautiful  
That's what makes you beautiful

Loren: ohhhh, you got your old sound back!  
Eddie: well, some of my songs will always be that style... But don't you like it?  
Loren: no!  
Eddie: owh...  
Loren: you didn't let me finish! I love it!  
Eddie: I love you to!  
-they kissed-  
*Ian's place*  
-somebody knocked on the door-  
Ian: I am coming!  
-Ian opened the door-  
Ian: hey Mel!  
-he kissed her quick-  
Mel: hey Ian!  
Ian: why are you here so early?  
Mel: just because I wanted to see you!  
Ian: and your parents are okay with that?  
Mel: I told them I was going o my boyfriend, and that I can do what I want because I am 18!  
Ian (smirking): so who is your boyfriend?  
Mel (smirking): an strange Australian guy...  
Ian (smirking): and he is better than me?  
Mel (smirking): oh yeah! He is a great kisser!  
Ian: aha! You say I am an great kisser!  
Mel: that is true. Kiss me!  
-Ian attacked Mel with a kiss, they never felt this way wile kissing. They started walking to the bed. Mel started ripping of Ian's clothes. Ian started to torn Mel's blouse open-  
*in LA *Eddie's place*  
Loren: I don't feel well...  
Eddie: what is wrong?  
Loren: I feel like I need to puke...  
Eddie: probably an jet lag, why don't you go to bed...  
Loren: is okay, I see you later...

* * *

The song is called  
What makes you beautiful by one direction


	14. Chapter 14 Eddie's birthday

Hey everyone,  
I skipped the story until Eddie's birthday.

* * *

* at the cafe*  
Loren: I still feel very sick...  
Mel: well, I am sure it isn't a jet lag then!  
Loren: I have a huge head ache, stomach ache and I feel like I need to vomi...  
-Loren ran away to the toilet, Mel chased her and heard Loren vomit in the toilet. Loren came out of the toilet-  
Mel: Loren?  
Loren: yes Mel?  
Mel: ehm, did you and Eddie use protection?  
Loren: yes!  
Mel: okay...  
Loren: wait, one time we didn't...  
Mel: lo, you aren't pregnant, are you?  
Loren: I don't know!  
Mel: we need to buy you a test!  
Loren: yes...  
* at Eddie's place *  
-Loren came in and collapsed on the couch in Eddie's arms and started crying-  
Eddie: babe, what is wrong?  
Loren: if I tell you, you won't get mad or leave me, do you?  
Eddie: never!  
Loren: I still feel very sick and Mel considered I might be pregnant...  
Eddie: so you did an test?  
Loren: yes  
Eddie: lo, what did it say?  
Loren: I am pregnant... Are you mad?  
Eddie: no of course not!  
Loren: really?  
Eddie: I love you I want to stay with you forever! Plus if we ever get married we have a flower girl/boy!  
Loren (laughing): I love you!  
Eddie: I love you too, I want o stay with you forever!  
Eddies thoughts:  
I am going to do it now, the timing is great!  
-Eddie grabbed an box and went down on one knee-  
Loren (gasping): Eddie!  
Eddie: Loren, I love you! Do you want to marry me?  
Loren: yes! Yes! Yes!  
Eddie: I love you!  
Loren: I love you to!  
-Eddie pulled her in an passionate kiss-  
Loren: Eddie, I thought you didn't want to marry me until I am 20?  
Eddie: we can still wait until you are 20!  
Loren: or until the baby is 3 years old! Then it can walk and be an flower girl/boy at our wedding!  
Eddie: I love that idea!  
-they kissed-  
* at Ian's *  
Mel's phone: beep beep  
Loren:  
Mel, I am engaged  
Mel:  
What!?  
Loren:  
I told him I am pregnant, he said that he wants to stay with me forever and then he asked me to marry him!  
Mel:  
Congrats!  
Mel: Ian!  
Ian: yes, love?  
Mel: Eddie is engaged to Loren!  
Ian: wow!  
Mel: yes that was what I said to!  
* at MK*  
Eddie: hey pop, hey Nora  
Max: hey Eddie, hey Loren  
Loren: we have some news...  
Eddie: we are engaged!  
Loren: and  
Nora: and?  
Max: there is more?  
Loren: I am pregnant...  
Nora: wow! Congrats!  
Max: congrats!  
Loren & Eddie: thank you!  
-Eddie grabbed his phone-

"Twitter"

**TheReal_EddieDuran**: Just asked the amazing **LoveToLoveYou** AKA Loren Tate to marry me! #loveyou

-Loren grabbed her phone and responded-

"Twitter"

**LoveToLoveYou**: and I said yes! #loveyou

**ChloeC92**: well, congrats **LoveToLoveYou** #ihopeyoudie

**TheReal_EddieDuran**: don't be so immature **ChloeC92** #leaveusalone

**mellissasanderslovesyou**: congrats! #ireallyamhappyforyou

**ILoveLeddie**: yes! Finally I was waiting for it so long!

**LoveToLoveYou**: and an baby Duran coming!

**Chloec92**: rot in hell #ihateyou

**TheReal_EddieDuran: ChloeC92** glad we broke up, I can see what a terrible person you are!

**mellissasanderslovesyou**: haha **TheReal_EddieDuran** that is good one!

**Leddie4ever**: leave them alone **ChloeC92** you are horrible! #leddie

**Loren_Tate_+_Eddie_Duran: ChloeC92** leave our great couple alone! #leddie

**TheAustralianPigIan**: haha you can read it **ChloeC92** leave them alone! The fans hate you! And so do I!

**ChloeC92**: ugh, you all are babies!

**Leddie_forever_and_always**: you are a baby! Leave our new MK alone! #leddie

**LoveToLoveYou:** wow **TheReal_EddieDuran** we are already the new MK

**TheReal_EddieDuran:** cool! :)

**LoveToLoveYou2**: you sure are the new MK you two are great! And **ChloeC92** is crap! #leddie

**TheReal_MaxDuran**: wow **TheReal_EddieDuran** & **LoveToLoveYou** you replaced me and Katy! #iamreplaced

-Loren laughed-

* * *

The engagement ring (the link) is on my profile!


	15. Chapter 15 a new friend?

*at MK*

Loren: so pop, you feel replaced?

Max: of course I do!

Eddie: don't worry! I would never replace you and mom!

"Twitter"

Nora_Tate: nobody can replace TheReal_MaxDuran and Katy! #MK #100%MKFan

TheReal_EddieDuran: of course not! My mom and TheReal_MaxDuran are un replaceable! #MK

ChloeC92: #eddie is mine!

love2loveu: shut up ChloeC92! #LEDDIE

leddie4evaa: shut up! ChloeC92! #LEDDIE!

MRS_Duran: leave them alone! ChloeC92 #LEDDIE

LoveToLoveYou2: don't try to break them up! You are waiting your time ChloeC92! #LEDDIE

TheAustralianPigIan: you can read it! Chloec92 #epicfail!

Melissalovesyou: whahaha #fun

TheAustralianPigIan: are there already baby names? #babyDuran LoveToLoveYou

LoveToLoveYou: yes, only TheReal_EddieDuran hasn't heard them yet!

Girl: Samantha Katy Duran

Boy: Eddie Duran JR.

# babyDuran

TheReal_EddieDuran: best names ever! #babyDuran

AdriannaMasters: LoveToLoveYou, I want to talk to you. I can help you and I want to make things up with you... #iamsorry

-Loren gasped-

Eddie: how are you going to respond on this?

Loren: I...I...I don't know!

Eddie: why don't you just meet her?

Loren: will you come with me?

Eddie: of course I will!

Loren: I guess we are going to meet her...

-Loren grabbed her phone-

*phil and Adrianna's *

Phil: have you spoken to Loren yet?

Adrianna: I tweeted her that I want to talk to her and that I am sorry

-phill kissed Adrianna-

Adrianna's phone: bzzz. Bzzz..

Loren:

Can I meet you tomorrow in Rumor at noon?

Adrianna:

Sure thnx for giving me a second chance!

Loren:

:)

Adrianna: I am meeting her tomorrow!

Phil: great!

*at Eddie and Loren's *

Loren: we are meeting her tomorrow in Rumor at noon

Eddie: okay

Loren: she really seem trying to be nice!

Eddie: that is great right!

Loren: I just give her this second chance!

Eddie: that is why I love you!

-Eddie kissed her-


	16. Chapter 16 a new career

*at Rumor*  
-Loren and Eddie were already sitting at their table, Adrianna walked in with a stroller-  
Adrianna: hello Loren, Eddie  
Loren: hi Adrianna, ohw who is that?  
Adrianna: this is my daughter, Isabel Kaithlin Sanders  
Eddie: hi Adrianna, I guess congratulates is in order then?  
Adrianna: thank you Eddie!  
Loren: so with what can you help me?  
Adrianna: first of all, I wan to say I am very very sorry!  
Loren: it is okay!  
Adrianna: and second of all, I can help you with your teen pregnancy  
Eddie: how?  
Adrianna: have you noticed I have a daughter? I was 19 when I got her, I was a teenager to when I was pregnant!  
Loren: I got it...  
Eddie: do you mind if we talk about all this later, not in a restaurant?  
Loren: well I am hungry so!  
Waitress: can I take your order?  
Eddie: sure! I want a double burger with extra fries and a big cola please!  
Adrianna: I would like the Caesar salad and sparkling water.  
Loren: I would like some lasag, lasag, lasag  
Eddie: lasagna  
Loren: and fanta please!  
Waitress: okay  
Loren: so Adrianna, what do you want to do as a job?  
Adrianna: I want to start a modeling career.  
Eddie: you sure have potential!  
-Adrianna blushed, Loren looked at Eddie-  
Eddie: what!? I dated a model!  
Loren: my twin sister is a model (and actress and dancer) she might be able to contact you with the right people!  
Adrianna: seriously?! Thank you!  
Loren: of course! No problem!  
*at Loren and Eddie's*  
Eddie: are you writing again?  
Loren: I was, I am done!  
Eddie: can I hear the song?  
Loren: of course, mr. Rock star!  
Loren:  
When you're sitting for a year in traffic and your phone says five minutes tops  
Running late and all around you it's like a mall parking lot  
Waking up at six in the morning hunting for your keys in the couch  
At the door then you see the paper realize that it's Sunday now  
When the world gets you down  
And there's no solid ground  
Don't let the world get you down, no  
Let it flow  
Let it go let it go  
Just let it flow  
Let it go let it go  
Just let it flow  
Just let it flow  
You wait forever to see that concert  
Favorite band since you were twelve  
At the gate and you reach in your pocket  
Your ticket must be somewhere else  
When you got your favorite outfit  
Just picked up coffee to go  
Then you trip and your drink goes flying  
And now you ruined your clothes  
When the world gets you down  
And there's no solid ground  
Don't let the world get you down, no  
Let it flow  
Let it go let it go  
Just let it flow  
Let it go let it go  
Just let it flow  
Just let it flow  
It won't always go your way  
There are things you can't control  
Can't let the stress affect your day  
You've got to learn to let it flow  
Let it go let it go  
Just let it flow  
Let it go let it go  
Just let it flow  
Just let it flow  
Eddie: wow! It is beautiful!  
Loren: thank you!  
-they kissed passionate-  
*at Phil and Adrianna's *  
Adrianna: Phil, Phil ,Phil!  
Phil: what?!  
Adrianna: you can't believe what Loren is going to do for me!  
Phil: what?!  
Adrianna: she is going to contact me to the right people to start a modeling career!  
Phil: aid! That is awesome!  
-they hugged-


	17. Chapter 17 the biggest surprise ever

* at Eddie and Loren's *  
-Loren was on the phone with Mel -  
Mel: so how are you?  
Loren: what so you mean?  
Mel: now that you are carrying a human being with you in your body...  
Loren: great! Actually! Eddie and I are going to the hospital they are going to tell us what gender the baby is!  
Mel: exciting!  
Loren: yes! Bye Mel!  
Mel: bye!  
Eddie: lo, are you ready to go?  
Loren: yes! Lets go!  
* at max and Nora's *  
Max: Nora calm down! They will tell you what the baby's gender is when they know it!  
Nora: I know but I am so nervous!  
Max: I understand, I am nervous too!  
Nora (smirking): I bet it is a girl!  
Max (smirking): I bet it is a boy!  
Nora: oh, it is on!  
Max: oh yes!  
* at Mel and Ian's *  
Mel: Ian!  
Ian: What?!  
Mel: have you already heard something from Eddie and Loren?  
Ian: no! Wait yes!  
Mel: yes!?  
Ian: they are in the waiting room  
Mel: oh...  
* at the hospital *  
Loren: is it almost our turn?  
Eddie: calm down lo!  
Doctor: MRS. Tate and MR. Duran?  
Loren: Eddie come on!  
Eddie: babe relax, I am coming!  
* in the doctors room *  
Doctor: congratulations MRS. Tate and MR. Duran!  
It is a girl!  
Loren: really?!  
Doctor: and a boy!  
Eddie: a twin?!  
Doctor: and another girl!  
Loren: OMG! It is a triplet?  
Doctor: yes!  
* on the parking loft *in Eddie's car* *  
TheReal_EddieDuran: #babyDuran is a #girl!  
LoveToLoveYou: and a #boy!  
TheReal_EddieDuran: and another #girl!  
LoveToLoveYou: #babyDuran is a #triplet!  
Mellissasanderslovesyou: congratulations!  
TheAustralianPigIan: now you need another #baby #girl name!  
LoveToLoveYou: yes, Folowers, Please REVIEW another GIRLname! (Okay me here please review another girl name because I am stuck...)  
First name-middle name- Duran  
-Eddie laughed-  
Loren: we should call my mom!  
Eddie: put her on speaker!  
Loren: okay!  
-Loren dialed the number-  
Nora: hello?  
Eddie & Loren: hi mom!  
Nora: am I on speaker?  
Eddie & Loren: yes!  
"" max: out them on speaker""  
Eddie & Loren: hi pop!  
Max: hi guys!  
Nora: so what gender is the baby?  
Eddie: a boy!  
Max: HA!  
Loren: and 2 girls!  
Nora: HAHA! I win!  
Eddie: what?  
Nora: max and I had a bet. I said it is a girl.  
Max: and I said it is a boy! But I won because they first said it is a boy!  
Nora: but there are two girls so, I win!  
Loren & Eddie: Nora wins!  
Max: thank you for the support...  
Loren & Eddie (laughed): I am sorry but two is more than one!  
Nora: thank you!  
Loren: bye mom and pop!  
Max & Nora: bye!  
-they hung up-  
Loren: okay let's go to the penthouse!  
Eddie: or we go and look for a new house!  
Loren: why!?  
Eddie: three kids is not going to fit in the penthouse!  
Loren: oh yeah right...  
Eddie: we should go to the real estate office!  
Loren: let's go!  
* at the real estates office *  
Real estate manager: here are some houses with loads of privacy and loads of rooms  
Loren: awh! This one is so gorgeous!  
Eddie: how many rooms does it have?  
Real estate manager: eight  
Loren: wow that are a lot of rooms!  
Eddie (smirking): a lot of space to grow!  
Loren: owh you want more kids!?  
Eddie: from you? Sure!  
Loren: we will see!  
Real estate manager: do you want to see this house? Or just want to buy it immediately?  
Eddie: do you have any concerns?  
Loren: no! Just buy it! I want to move in as fast as possible!  
Eddie (laughing): what is the price?  
-they bought the house they would get the keys next day-  
* at Eddie and Loren's *  
Eddie: lo, how long are you pregnant?  
Loren: about 6 months why?  
Eddie: you know I won't let you help with moving, do you?  
Loren: can I do decorating?  
Eddie: sure!  
Loren: and interior!?  
Eddie: sure!  
Loren: I call Mell, Kimberly and Adrianna! We go furniture shopping!  
Eddie: and baby clothes?  
Loren: and baby clothes!


	18. Chapter 18 a arrangement

- Loren and Eddie where busy on their phone-  
"Twitter"  
AriAliciaMeg: #babyDuranGirlNames name Ariana Nora Duran  
HollywoodHeightsObsessed: #babyDuranGirlNames Lulu Lindsay Duran  
LoveToLoveYou: thank you for your support! Go on with tweeting (posting) #babyDuranGirlNames!  
TheReal_EddieDuran: I really appreciate the support! #babyDuranGirlnames  
-loren laughed-  
Eddie: our fans really love to help!  
Loren: yeah I love my fans  
Eddie (looking sad): really?  
Loren (smirking): but I love you more!  
Eddie (smirking): I love you too!  
Loren (smirking): but I love papa Max best!  
Eddie: oh I see were I am!  
Loren: oh come on! I was joking!  
Eddie: come on why don't we start packing?  
Loren: I am not going to help! I am going to do some furniture shopping for the new house!  
Eddie: okay, I call Tyler, Ian and papa Max  
Loren: I ask Adrianna to bring Phil to! Then you can get to know him!  
Eddie (not so happy): alright...  
-Loren dialed Adrianna's number-  
Loren: hey Ade!  
Adrianna: hey lo!  
Loren: do you want to come with Mel, Kimberly and me to go furniture shopping!?  
Adrianna: sure! But why?  
Loren: Eddie and I are moving out! The penthouse is to small for us and a triplet!  
Adrianna: wait! It is at triplet?!  
Loren: yes, a boy and two girls!  
Adrianna: wow, well congratulations!  
Loren: thank you! Do you think that Phil wants to help packing with Eddie, Ian, Tyler and papa Max?  
Adrianna: sure I just say to him he needs to!  
Loren (laughing): okay!  
Adrianna: where do we meet?  
Loren: in the café at 1 o'clock  
Adrianna: okay! See you then!  
Loren: bye!  
-Loren dialed Mel's number-  
Loren: hey mighty Mel!  
Mel: hey lo!  
Loren: fancy go furniture shopping?  
Mel: sure! But why and with who?  
Loren: Eddie and me naught a house! With Kimberly, Adrianna and me! Oh and maybe mom, I didn't thought of her!  
Mel: okay!  
Loren: we meet in the café at 1 o'clock!  
Mel: okay! Bye!  
Loren: bye!  
-Loren dialed Kimberly's number-  
Loren: hey kim!  
Kimberly: hey lo!  
Loren: how about going furniture shopping with Mel, Adrianna and maybe mom and me of course!?  
Kimberly: fun!  
Loren: okay we meet at the café at 1 o'clock!  
Kimberly: okay bye!  
Loren: bye!  
-Loren dialed Nora's number-  
Loren: hey mom!  
Nora: hey Loren!  
Loren: Eddie and I bought a house and Kimberly, Mel, Adrianna and me are going to do some furniture shopping. I was wondering if you would like to come with us!?  
Nora: well, Eddie just asked Max to help with packing and I offered to help, sorry!  
Loren: mom, wait!  
Nora: why...  
Loren:EDDIE!?  
Eddie: yes babe?  
Loren: would you mind if mom wouldn't help packing but go with me furniture shopping!?  
Eddie: no! Just let her go with you!  
Loren: okay thank you!  
Loren: I am back!  
Nora: why did you go away?  
Loren: you don't need to help packing anymore!  
Nora: oh, okay! Well I love to go furniture shopping!  
Loren: we meet in the café at 1 o'clock!  
Nora: okay! Bye!  
Loren: bye mom!  
-Loren hung up-  
Loren: Eddie did you called everybody?  
Eddie: yes I think so! Ian, Tyler, Phil and papa Max are coming to help!  
Loren: ask Jake to! Than I ask Kelly!  
Eddie: great idea!  
- Eddie dialed Jakes number-  
Eddie: hey Jake!  
Jake: hey Eduardo!  
Eddie: I bought a house with Loren, I was wondering if you would like to come and help packing!?  
Jake: okay!  
Eddie: and send Kelly to the café at 1 o'clock, she is going to shop or furniture with Loren!  
Jake: okay I tell her!  
Eddie: bye Jake!  
Jake: bye!  
Eddie: hey lo!  
Loren: yes?  
Eddie: I wrote a song while the doctor was busy with you today and when you were calling I did the tune!  
Loren: can I hear it?  
Eddie: it is a duet!  
Loren: owh okay!  
Eddie: here!  
Loren & Eddie:  
EDDIE  
Ask for money, and get advice  
Ask for advice, get money twice  
I'm from the Dirty, but that chico nice  
Ya'll call it a moment,  
I call it life  
LOREN  
One day when the light is glowing  
I'll be in my castle golden  
But until the gates are open  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment  
EDDIE  
Mr Worldwide  
Loren Tate yeah,  
Oye mamita, come on, dale, que la cosa esta rica  
(I wanna feel this moment)  
[Beat break]  
JUST A RANDOM DUDE  
Feel this moment...  
EDDIE  
Reporting live, from the tallest building in Tokyo  
Long ways from the hard ways  
Filled with so's, and oh yeas  
Dade county it always,  
305 all day  
Now baby we can parlé,  
Or baby we can part-ay  
She read books, especially about red rooms and tie ups  
I got her hooked,  
Cause she seen me in a suit with the red tie tied up  
Meet and greet, nice to meet ya, but time is money  
Only difference is I own it,  
Now let's stop time and enjoy this moment  
LOREN  
One day when the light is glowing,  
I'll be in my castle golden,  
But until the gates are open,  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment  
[Beat break]  
JUST A RANDOM DUDE  
Feel this moment...  
EDDIE  
I see the future,  
But live for the moment,  
Makes sense don't it? Ha!  
Now I make dollars,  
I mean billions,  
I'm a genius,  
I mean brilliance,  
This street is what schooled 'em,  
And made em slicker, too slick with the ruler  
I've lost a lot, and learned a lot  
But I'm still undefeated like Shula  
I'm far from cheap,  
I break down companies with all my peeps  
Baby we can travel the world  
And not given view, and all you can see  
Time is money  
Only difference is I own it,Like a stop watch, let's stop time and enjoy this moment  
LOREN  
One day when the light is glowing  
I'll be in my castle golden  
But until the gates are open  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment  
BOTH  
[Beat break]  
Come on, feel this moment...(ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment

-Loren pulled Eddie in a passionate kiss-

* * *

The song was I just wanna feel this moment by Christina Aguilera  
If you comment a baby GIRL name, your name will be in there as a twitter person too!


	19. Chapter 19 OMG

I am back!

* * *

"Twitter"  
Alex: Ariana Nora #babyDuranGirlNames  
Alicia: Ariana Nora Duran #babyDuranGirlNames  
Kaylen: Mabelle Nomi Duran. #babyDuranGirlNames  
Leddie-Channy-Smitchie: Amber! #babyDuranGirlNames  
Beachgirl97: Carson Katy Duran #babyDuranGirlNames  
tinekebakker Lizzy Nora Duran #babyDuranGirlNames  
divainpink: Aubrey unique Duran #babyDuranGirlNames  
Meldance12: Riley crista Duran #babyDuranGirlNames  
fanfictionFANGIRL1623: Savannah Rose Duran #babyDuranGirlNames  
LoveToLoveYou: think you for the #babyDuranGirlNames!  
Loren: eddie?  
Eddie: yes babe?  
Loren: how about Ariana Savanah Duran?  
Eddie: I love it!  
Loren: okay!  
"Twitter"  
LoveToLoveYou: we chose a #babyDuranGirlName!  
melissasanderslovesyou: well, what is is?  
TheReal_EddieDuran: Ariana Savanah Duran! #babyDuranGirlNames  
FanfictionFANGIRL623: owh you used my name! #babyDuranGirlNames  
Alex: and mine! :) #babyDuranGirlNames  
Alicia: and mine! :) #babyDuranGirlNames  
AriAliciaMeg: and mine! :) #babyDuranGirlNames  
LoveToLoveYou: yes! Thank you for helping! #babyDuranGirlNames  
Loren: Eddie, I need to go I am going to do some furniture shopping!  
Eddie: okay bye! Have fun!  
-Eddie kissed Loren quick-  
*at the café*  
Loren: hey Mel, Adrianna, Kimberly, mom! Where is Kelly?  
Kelly: here!  
-Nora was carrying 6 milkshakes-  
Mel: thank you Nora!  
Adrianna: hmmmm, this one is so good!  
Kimberly: yes!  
Loren: so ready to go?  
Mel, Adrianna, Kimberly, Kelly & Nora: yes!  
-they went away-  
*at Eddie and Loren's *  
-Ian, Tyler, Max, Jake and Phil came in-  
Eddie: hey guys, ready to pack?  
Ian, Tyler, Max, Jake and Phil: yes!  
*at the mall*  
Mel: Loren, how about these guitar stickers for in the boys room?  
Loren: ah! I love it!  
Mel: they got furniture in the same style!  
Loren: OMG! A guitar crib?  
Nora: okay we need to take that one!  
Loren: take every baby furniture piece with a guitar on it!  
Adrianna (laughing): I guess you want these pink piano stuff to than?  
Loren: YES!  
Kimberly: they got it in microphone style to...  
Loren: TAKE IT TAKE IT TAKE IT!  
Nora: okay calm down!  
Kelly: we can't carry that!  
Mel: oh I know how we can get it with us!  
Loren: how?!  
Mel: cam, would do everything for you!  
Loren: NO! I just call and hire an very strong assistant.  
Nora: better call a whole team...  
Loren: okay!  
*at Eddie and Loren's*  
Eddie: we are done packing!  
Ian: yeah!  
Eddie: now start moving!  
Ian: WHAT?!  
Tyler: come on Ian!  
Ian: I am just tired...  
Eddie: I call Loren maybe they already have stuff. Than we can pick it up!  
Jake: let me call them, why don't you guys already start moving?  
Max: haha, you got out of this time!  
* at the mall*  
Loren's phone: ERGH ERGH ERGH!  
Loren: oh the Jake alarm!  
Mel (laughing): you have a Jake alarm?  
Loren (laughing): yeah  
Loren: hi Jake!  
Jake: do you guys already have stuff we can pick up?  
Loren: a lot! Hurry up, please!  
Jake: okay!  
Loren: they are going to pick the stuff up!  
Mel: yeah then we can go find a couch and a kitchen!  
Nora: slow down!  
Kimberly: they first need to pick the stuff up!  
Mel: yeah...  
-they heard a car horn-  
Loren: hey Eddie!  
Eddie: hey babe!  
Mel: here are the stuff!  
Ian: wow that is a awful lot!  
Tyler: and i am afraid it is going to be more...  
Eddie: I don't mind as long as our house looks nice!  
-suddenly Loren screamed-  
Eddie: Loren are you okay?  
Loren: Eddie, bring me to the hospital I believe I am having the triplet...

* * *

I know it is short but I don't have much time but I wanted to update really bad!


	20. Chapter 20 surviving

* outside the mall*  
Eddie: lo! What is wrong?  
Loren: I think I am having the triplet!  
Eddie: but that is 4 weeks to early!  
Loren: Eddie, hurry up!  
Mel: Eddie! GO GO GO!  
Ian: bye mate!  
Eddie: but what...  
Ian: I leave you two alone you know I don't want to be in a car with a women who is having a triplet! BYE!  
Loren: EDIEEEEEEE!  
Eddie: I am going!  
* at the hospital*  
-doctors and nurses drove Loren the to hospital room on a stretcher, Eddie was holding Loren's hand-  
Eddie: how can this happen? This is 4 weeks to early!  
Doctor: we can't help it, sometimes it just happens!  
Loren: auhhhhh!  
Eddie: lo, it is going to be okay! I am here with you and I won't leave!  
Loren (whispering): thank you Eddie...  
Doctor: this room!  
*in the hospital room*  
Nurse: okay I am going to help with the baby's  
Loren: okay...  
Nurse: are you ready?  
Loren: as long as Eddie is with me!  
Eddie: I am here!  
Loren: I am ready  
* at Max and Nora's*  
Nora: max!  
Max:Yes Nora?  
Nora: Loren is having the triplet!  
Max: but, that is 4 weeks to early!  
Nora: I know I am so worried!  
Max: why don't we go to the hospital and wait?  
Nora: okay...  
*at Mel and Ian's *  
Mel: IAN!  
Ian: yes love?  
Mel: we need to go!  
Ian: where?  
Mel: to the hospital!  
Ian: you know I don't like hospitals!  
Mel: come on whimp!  
Ian: everything for you babe!  
Mel: fine, NOW LETS GO!  
* at Tyler and Kimberly's *  
Tyler: wait what happened?  
Kimberly: Loren just got in labour!  
Tyler: that is 4 weeks to early!  
Kimberly: I know and that could be dangerous for the baby's!  
Tyler: why don't we go check on them in the hospital?  
Kimberly: wait now?  
Tyler: yeah Kimmy! Right now!  
Kimberly: okay  
* at Phil and Adrianna's *  
Adrianna: Phil?  
Phil: yes Ade?  
Adrianna: can you stay here with our daughter I need to go to Loren in the hospital!  
Phil: why don't we go together?  
Adrianna: really!?  
Phil: yeah, I liked Eddie!  
Adrianna: okay let's go then!  
* in the hospital room*  
Nurse: congratulations it is a triplet! One boy and two girls!  
Eddie: can I have tone of the girls?  
Nurse: sure! What is her name?  
Loren: Samantha Katy Duran, can I have the boy?  
Nurse: what is his name?  
Loren (smiling): Eddie Duran JR.  
Nurse: and the last girl?  
Loren: Ariana Savannah Duran  
Nurse: those are gat names!  
-Mel came in with Ian, Ian brought his camera and started taking pictures of the baby's, Mel started filming-  
Loren: Mel please...  
Mel: but it is so cute!  
Eddie: lo, let them please it is okay!  
Loren (smiling): okay...  
Doctor: hello MRS. Tate and MR. Duran  
Loren: hello doctor  
Doctor: I am very sorry but because of the 4 weeks early birth I need to take the baby's with me to see if they are okay...  
Eddie: that is all right  
/later\  
- every one was in the room talking to Loren and Eddie. The doctor came in-  
Doctor: Savanah and Eddie are okay  
Loren: okay...  
Eddie: and Samantha?  
Doctor: I am afraid to say, but she has major heart problems, problems we can't fix...  
Loren (started crying): what?  
Eddie: calm down Loren it is going to be okay!  
Loren (still crying): it is not...  
Doctor: we don't know if she is going to survive when she is 12 we can fix it by giving her a donor heart but now is it to early... She could live for 12 more years but she can also be dead next week...  
Loren (crying): no!  
Eddie (trying to hold back his tears): Loren, Loren it is going to...  
-he didn't finish his sentence, he started crying and collapsed in a chair. Ian, Mel, Tyler, Kimberly, Phil, Adrianna, Max and Nora left the room to let them be together-  
Loren (crying): Eddie?  
Eddie (sniffing): yes lo?  
Loren (crying): do you think she is going to survive?  
Eddie (sniffing): I don't know, but I hope she is strong and will survive!  
Loren (crying): Eddie, thank you for being here with me...  
- everybody (except for Loren and Eddie ) left and headed home-  
* at Max and Nora's *  
-Nora was writing-  
Max: Nora, what are you doing?  
Nora: I am writing  
Max: what are you writing?  
Nora: my feelings!  
- and Nora started crying-


	21. Chapter 21 a new duo

* at the hospital *  
- Ian was making loads of pictures of the triplet, and Mel was filming it-  
Loren: Eddie?  
Eddie: I am here!  
Loren: I have a feeling Samantha is strong, I think she is going to survive all this!  
Eddie: of course, she is! You are her mom! And a stronger person than you, I have never seen!  
Loren (smiling): thank you Eddie!  
-Loren kissed Samantha on the top of her head-  
Doctor: we can diagnose what exactly is wrong with Samantha's heart  
Loren: what is it doctor?  
Doctor: because she was born 4 weeks to early her heart valves aren't fully grown, we can do a operation for that but she has to be at least 5 years old. At the age of 12 we can give her a donor heart.  
Eddie: that is great!  
Doctor: it is! But Samantha still has a chance of dying before she is 5 years old...  
Loren: I am sure she can do that!  
Eddie: she is a child of you, lo! Stronger than that isn't possible!  
-Loren smiled and gave him a kiss-  
Loren: Eddie, is it okay if I stop by my moms house for a moment?  
Eddie: sure, lo go ahead!  
Loren: okay, bye  
-she gave him a quick kiss and left-  
*at Max and Nora's*  
-Max wasn't home-  
Nora: where is Loren's guitar?  
-she started searching-  
Nora: Oh here it is!  
-she grabbed the guitar and started playing-  
Nora: Let's see, G, F, A, I, B  
Nora: Okay got it!  
Nora:  
Can't sleep  
'Cause everything's changing  
You don't want to leave things behind  
Can't breath  
Cause too many things going on  
Going wrong in your life  
Tears in your eyes  
Sweet goodbyes  
I know how you feel right now  
Losing dreams you've come to care about  
I know what you need right now  
You need to come on home so I can hold you tight  
Get you through the night  
I'll get you through the night  
Wake up  
The sun's shining bright  
Let's go out of bed into the light  
Shape up  
We won't forget still there's lots of love left to hold tight  
Tears in your eyes  
Sweet goodbyes  
I know how you feel right now  
Losing dreams you've come to care about  
I know what you need right now  
You need to come on home so I can hold you tight  
Get you through the night  
Everything I love between us will get us through the night  
All the things we lost will teach us see the pretty things in life  
All the places that we've been to  
The people we relate to  
All the love that we give in to  
Blow the tears from our eyes  
Sweet goodbyes  
I know how you feel right now  
Losing dreams you've come to care about  
I know what you need right now  
You need to come on home so I can hold you tight  
I know how you feel right now  
Losing dreams you've come to care about  
I know what you need right now  
You need to come on home so I can hold you tight  
I'll get you through the night  
* outside Max and Nora's house*  
-Loren was at the door and heard someone play guitar, than she heard someone singing-  
Someone:  
Can't sleep  
'Cause everything's changing  
You don't want to leave things behind  
Can't breath  
Cause too many things going on  
Going wrong in your life  
Tears in your eyes  
Sweet goodbyes  
I know how you feel right now  
Losing dreams you've come to care about  
I know what you need right now  
You need to come on home so I can hold you tight  
Get you through the night  
I'll get you through the night  
Wake up  
The sun's shining bright  
Let's go out of bed into the light  
Shape up  
We won't forget still there's lots of love left to hold tight  
Tears in your eyes  
Sweet goodbyes  
I know how you feel right now  
Losing dreams you've come to care about  
I know what you need right now  
You need to come on home so I can hold you tight  
Get you through the night  
Everything I love between us will get us through the night  
All the things we lost will teach us see the pretty things in life  
All the places that we've been to  
The people we relate to  
All the love that we give in to  
Blow the tears from our eyes  
Sweet goodbyes  
I know how you feel right now  
Losing dreams you've come to care about  
I know what you need right now  
You need to come on home so I can hold you tight  
I know how you feel right now  
Losing dreams you've come to care about  
I know what you need right now  
You need to come on home so I can hold you tight  
I'll get you through the night  
-Loren got in-  
Loren: mom, was that you?  
Nora: Loren! What did you heard?  
Loren: how about everything? You can sing and play guitar?  
Nora: yes...  
Loren: why did you never told me?  
Nora: because I thought it wasn't important  
-max came in-  
Max: what isn't important  
Nora: nothing...  
Loren: my mom, can sing and play guitar pretty good!  
Max: what!  
Loren I heard her sing a beautiful song!  
Max: Nora, sing it? For me?  
Nora: well, okay for you!  
-Loren started recording it secretly-  
Nora:  
Can't sleep  
'Cause everything's changing  
You don't want to leave things behind  
Can't breath  
Cause too many things going on  
Going wrong in your life  
Tears in your eyes  
Sweet goodbyes  
I know how you feel right now  
Losing dreams you've come to care about  
I know what you need right now  
You need to come on home so I can hold you tight  
Get you through the night  
I'll get you through the night  
Wake up  
The sun's shining bright  
Let's go out of bed into the light  
Shape up  
We won't forget still there's lots of love left to hold tight  
Tears in your eyes  
Sweet goodbyes  
I know how you feel right now  
Losing dreams you've come to care about  
I know what you need right now  
You need to come on home so I can hold you tight  
Get you through the night  
Everything I love between us will get us through the night  
All the things we lost will teach us see the pretty things in life  
All the places that we've been to  
The people we relate to  
All the love that we give in to  
Blow the tears from our eyes  
Sweet goodbyes  
I know how you feel right now  
Losing dreams you've come to care about  
I know what you need right now  
You need to come on home so I can hold you tight  
I know how you feel right now  
Losing dreams you've come to care about  
I know what you need right now  
You need to come on home so I can hold you tight  
I'll get you through the night  
-max had tears in his eyes-  
Max: wow, Nora  
Nora: I know it is bad...  
Max: no Nora it is great! I always wanted to re-start me music-career, but not alone. I want to re-start my career with you! You can be my new Katy! MK is back but now they are; MN!  
Nora: max,...  
Loren: mom! You have to do it! It is great!  
Nora: well, OKAY!

* * *

The song is sweet good byes by Krezip


	22. Chapter 22 to good to be true

* at the hospital *  
-Loren came in-  
Loren: Eddie!  
Eddie: here!  
Loren: Eddie! Your dad is going to restart his career!  
Eddie: but I thought he only wanted to do that when he could be a duo again?  
Loren: yes het found his new partner!  
Eddie: who?  
Loren: my mom!  
Eddie: wait, Nora can sing?  
Loren: I was surprised to but I heard her singing it was a beautiful song!  
Eddie: she sang for you?  
Loren: no I was at the door and I heard her!  
Eddie: I wish I could have heard it!  
Loren: I secretly recorded it...  
-Loren grabbed her phone, and touched play-  
Loren's phone:  
"Can't sleep  
'Cause everything's changing  
You don't want to leave things behind  
Can't breath  
Cause too many things going on  
Going wrong in your life  
Tears in your eyes  
Sweet goodbyes  
I know how you feel right now  
Losing dreams you've come to care about  
I know what you need right now  
You need to come on home so I can hold you tight  
Get you through the night  
I'll get you through the night  
Wake up  
The sun's shining bright  
Let's go out of bed into the light  
Shape up  
We won't forget still there's lots of love left to hold tight  
Tears in your eyes  
Sweet goodbyes  
I know how you feel right now  
Losing dreams you've come to care about  
I know what you need right now  
You need to come on home so I can hold you tight  
Get you through the night  
Everything I love between us will get us through the night  
All the things we lost will teach us see the pretty things in life  
All the places that we've been to  
The people we relate to  
All the love that we give in to  
Blow the tears from our eyes  
Sweet goodbyes  
I know how you feel right now  
Losing dreams you've come to care about  
I know what you need right now  
You need to come on home so I can hold you tight  
I know how you feel right now  
Losing dreams you've come to care about  
I know what you need right now  
You need to come on home so I can hold you tight  
I'll get you through the night"  
Eddie: wow!  
Loren: that was what I thought to!  
Eddie: I am so happy for dad! He can finally start singing again with a women he loves with his whole heart, well a big part. My mom still takes a part of is heart...  
Loren: and that, I understand!  
-Samantha started giggling, Loren walked to her and picked her up-  
Loren: what is so funny?  
Eddie: she just giggles because you are so beautiful  
-he gave her a kiss, Samantha continues giggling and started coughing-  
Loren: what am I supposed to do now? Isn't this dangerous, because of her heart?  
Eddie: I don't know ...  
Loren (started panicking): what do I need to do?!  
Eddie (panicking) I DON'T KNOW!  
-Samantha started giggling again-  
Loren: I think this is good  
Eddie: thank god! I thought I would fade!  
-than Samantha stopped giggling, and was completely quiet-  
Loren: I think she just had a laugh attack!  
Eddie: Loren?  
Loren: yes?  
Eddie: LOREN!  
Loren: what is wrong?!  
Eddie: LOREN!  
-Eddie started crying and collapsed in a chair. Eddie JR. And Ariana started crying to-  
Loren: Eddie, what is wrong?  
Eddie (crying): saman... Saman... Samantha... She stopped... She stopped breathing...  
Loren (started crying): NO!  
Eddie: lo? Why does this happen to us?  
Loren: no... She isn't dead, she isn't!  
-Mel came in-  
Mel: wow, what is wrong?  
Eddie (crying): Samantha, she is dead...  
Loren (crying): NO! NO SHE ISN'T DEAD! NO, NO, NO, NO!  
Mel: Loren.  
Loren: NO! NO! NO! SHE CAN'T BE!  
Mel: LOREN!  
Loren: WHAT?!  
Mel: she is dead...  
Loren (crying): I know...  
Eddie: lo,  
Loren: it can't be, why? Why her? Why?  
Mel: that are questions even mighty Mel can't answer  
Loren: but she was strong I am sure!  
Eddie: it wasn't meant to be lo  
Loren: why does this happen to us?  
Eddie: lo, come on please. We will survive this, we are able to survive we are strong.  
Mel: never seen a stronger duo  
Loren: are you sure?  
Eddie: I am sure, I love you and nothing changes that, and Samantha, she already has a special place in my heart


	23. Temporary

Hey everyone,

i have a temporary shut down in this story I won't be able to post for a while (I am going on vacation) I try rot write as much as possible but won't be able to post, don't be mad at me!

have fun!

xxxx Darkheartrockster


	24. Sorry

I am sorry, but while vacation I decided;

i no longer enjoy writing...

so I am very sorry but I am stopping...


End file.
